


Trichophilia

by Dark_Angel_Kaos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel_Kaos/pseuds/Dark_Angel_Kaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda's hair got knotted and Allen offers to help, well, unknot it. Things heat up as Allen was faced with his two favorite things, his lover and really long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trichophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Trichophilia

Title: Trichophilia

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda (AreKan)

Rating: M

Warnings: SMUT, man x man, yaoi, PWP, language, possible typos, UNBETA'D

Genre: general, romance

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Summary: Kanda's hair got knotted and Allen offers to help, well, unknot it. Things heat up as Allen was faced with his two favorite things, his lover and really long hair.

A/N: this idea hit me when I saw my best friend's new hair style – freakishly long extensions! – so I was like 'hmmm I wonder what would happened if Allen had a long hair fetish?' so this story was born in an attempt to explain that…I think.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Tch, annoying," Kanda cursed as he tried to brush out the stupid knots that somehow formed overnight. "Damn it."

His hair was tangled up at all ends and it looked like it would take a really _long_ while before he could brush out all the knots. He started at it, brushing where he could and using the comb to get some of the more stubborn ones out. After combing it for ten minutes and seeing no difference he was damn tempted to just tear everything out.

He was interrupted from doing just that by a knock at his door.

"Kanda, are you up?" Allen's voice was muffled by the heavy wooden doors.

The knocking continued and Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance. He knew the moyashi would not leave until he answered the door so he got up and opened it.

"What do you want moyashi?" he had the part of his hair that was unknotted caught in one, while the knotted parts fizzed all around his face.

Allen looked at the samurai with horrified look on his face. "Kanda what happened to your hair?"

Kanda blushed. "Its just knotted moron," he tried to will the blush from his cheeks. It was embarrassing to stand before the moyashi with his hair all frizzed out like it was. "If you don't have anything important to tell me just get lost! As you can see I'm busy." He was about to slam the door shut but Allen's foot stopped the door from closing. "I said to _get lost_ moyashi."

"Let me help you untangle your hair," Allen rested his left hand on the door, forcing it open. "While traveling with shishou I had to intern at a salon for a few weeks to pay off one of his debts. So I know a thing or two about unknotting hair."

Kanda didn't want to admit that he needed help with his own hair but…he also didn't want to spend the whole day trying to unknot it. He could just cut it and let it grown back, but if he did it would only grow longer. A sigh passed his lips and he released the door, allowing Allen inside.

~ AK ~ AK ~ AK ~ AK ~ AK ~ AK ~ AK ~

"There, it's perfect," Allen declared as he brushed out the last traces of a knot. He brought up the end of Kanda's hair and placed a kiss on it. "Just like it should be."

Kanda pulled away from Allen and got up. He was thankful that he helped to get his hair under control but he would be damned if he was going to tell the moyashi that.

"Wait Kanda," Allen got up and trailed after the samurai. His eyes were locked on the subtle swishes of Kanda's long raven locks. He shook his head to remember that he was saying something to him. Sometimes his urges got a bit out of control. "Want to go down to the training room for a spar?"

Kanda turned to face Allen. "Why would I want to spar with you?"

When Kanda turned to face him Allen could feel all the blood rushing southwards just from his appearance. Kanda looked breathtakingly beautiful with his long hair around him like some kind of silken veil. His hair framed his face perfectly, giving him an elegant and enchanting look. Allen couldn't tear his eyes away. His fetish was rearing its ugly head again. Damn it, why was he always turned on by long hair?

"Oi moyashi," Kanda looked at Allen in confusion, who seemed frozen on spot. "Oi, moyashi?"

Instead of answering, Allen walked over to Kanda and ran his hands through his hair. His fingers threaded through the soft strands and with each brush it did Allen felt himself getting harder. It was heaven. But he wanted more.

"Ne Kanda," he leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Since you don't want to spar in the training room, why don't we have a little one on one here in your room, hmm?" He licked along the shell of Kanda's ear.

"S-stop…" Kanda trembled as Allen ran his fingers through his hair. His scalp was tender and sensitive – one of his weakness – and Allen made sure that he exploited it to the fullest. "…perverted moyashi…"

Allen smiled sweetly. "Ah but you're enjoying what this pervert is doing to you ne?" he bit the lobe of his ear, taking it into his mouth. "Why don't we play a bit?"

Kanda shut his eyes as he slowly relented to the younger exorcist's whim. He was a bit turned on when Allen combed through his hair earlier and now Allen was bringing out his desire at full force. A small whimper passed his lips when Allen released his ear and attached his lips to his neck, nipping and biting.

Allen reluctantly removed his hands from Kanda's hair, running them all over his body. He pinched his nipples through the thin white shirt he wore, pulling and tweaking them in his grasp. Kanda gave a startled gasp at the treatment and gritted his teeth to swallow down his moans. Allen didn't like that, not one bit. He smirked against his neck and pushed Kanda's back down, rubbing his clothed swollen cock against ass.

"Nnngh…" Kanda's eyes were shut tight. His cock ached in his pants, wanting to be touched but he didn't want to voice it.

"So stubborn," Allen quickly shed Kanda of his white shirt, moving down to unzip his pants. He loved the way of Kanda's hair fanned against his back. The sight was purely erotic and it made his cock even _harder_. He played with the silky raven curls on Kanda's pelvis softly in a teasing manner. "Kanda…" his hot breath ghosted against Kanda's neck. "What do you want me to do eh?" He continued rocking against his ass as his fingers slowly traveled down to free Kanda's aching cock.

A deep groan tore itself from Kanda's throat when Allen freed his cock and gripped it. His vision dotted and his hips jerked. Allen worked his hand on his cock, stoking it at a steady pace. He ran his thumb over the head and used his nail to scrap against the tiny slit. Kanda was seeing stars from the treatment. His knees felt weak and they bucked. Allen caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"Ah weak in the knees are we?" Allen helped Kanda up and tossed him on his bed. "Is this better?"

Kanda felt the softness on his back. He looked up, seeing Allen's face hovering just an inch over his. The light flush on his cheeks darkened and he tried to look away but Allen held his face in place.

"Look at me Kanda," he purred. Their lips were merely seconds apart and he closed the distance, claiming Kanda's lips. He pushed down on Kanda and he took his time kissing him into submission. Kanda mewled lightly and he shoved his tongue inside his mouth, coaxing Kanda's to dance with his. Their tongues tangled around each other's, swirling heatedly in a sensual and errant dance.

Allen pulled back after leaving a chaste kiss on his lips and then trailed down his torso. He bit down on his right nipple, sucking it like a starving baby. Kanda hissed and squirmed. While his mouth busied itself with Kanda's chest his hands roamed his body, trailing down to his straining erection. He pulled down Kanda's pants to his knees and eased back, looking down at Kanda with hunger in his eyes.

The image of Kanda lying naked on his back with his hair fanned out under him was out of this world and Allen felt as if he would blow his seeds right then and there, but he had too much self control to allow that. He quickly removed Kanda's pants and tossed it somewhere on the floor, doing the same to the white shirt he wore.

"Ne Kanda," he crawled up and straddled his chest, bringing Kanda face to face with his groin. "Suck me off."

Kanda looked at him as if he'd lost his mind but Allen just smile sweetly. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his rock hard shaft and stroked it before him. Pre-come oozed from the tip, leaking down in small droplets on Kanda's bottom lip. Kanda licked his lips and purred at the taste of Allen on his tongue. He didn't want to do it because Allen told him to but he wanted to taste him _badly_. So this time around he would relent. Just this once. He raised his head and made a tentative lick on the head that was closest to his lips. Allen trembled when he felt the warm, wet tongue, lapping lightly on the crown of his cock.

A smile crossed his lips. "Open wide…wider," he purred softly. Kanda followed his instructions and opened his mouth, letting Allen do what he wanted. Just as he did, Allen thrust right in. He made a shallow thrust at first as he didn't want Kanda to gag. But when he saw how expertly Kanda took his cock down his throat he could help but speed up his thrusts.

He pulled back and let his cock slip from Kanda's mouth, allowing him to suck and nip on the underside. Kanda did just that. He used his hands to pump the base as he sucked on a particular spot that could make Allen lose it.

"You're pretty good with your mouth," Allen grunted softly. He was this close to coming all over Kanda's face but he was holding it back. "Looks like I thought you well."

An annoyed look crossed Kanda's face and he bite down on the cock in his mouth as if to say 'you're the only perverted ass who would teach me something like this!' Allen groaned when Kanda bit down on him. But the bite was slowly but surely bringing him over the edge. He completely lost it when he looked down on Kanda with half lidded eyes. The sight of Kanda's raven hair pooling around his neck as he lifted his head to suck him off _had_ him. Kanda looked positively _gorgeous_ with his long lashes fluttering, his cheeks flushed and hollowed as he sucked him and his cheery lips wrapped around his cock, giving it an onslaught of warmth and friction. Before he could warn Kanda he exploded over his tongue.

Kanda pulled back a little surprised at Allen's sudden orgasm. He swallowed what was in his mouth but with Allen's cock right before him he couldn't avoid the squirts that coated his face and hair lewdly.

"Damn it moyashi…" Kanda grumbled. He never expected Allen to come so quickly. "Warn me next time."

Allen blushed lightly but he was enjoying the sight of his come splattered over Kanda's face and hair. He could feel himself hardening once more at the delicious sight. "Sorry," he got off his chest and settled between his legs. "Let me make it up to you."

He quickly flipped Kanda over, raising his ass high in the air. Kanda gave a surprised yelp but that soon morphed into a moan when Allen gripped his cock, pumping it. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Nnn…nghh….aaaaaahhhhh!" his eyes widened with shock when he felt something wet lapping at his tight ring. "…moya…shi…s-st…op…"

"Why should I when you like it this much?" Allen smiled as he continued lapping at the puckered ring. He released Kanda's cock and grabbed his ass cheeks, widening it so that he could get a better access. "You're dripping wet." He forced his tongue inside and thrust it in and out.

Kanda's upper form collapsed on the bed and he gripped the sheets tightly as Allen rimmed his ass. His body twitched and jerked when Allen's tongue practically fucked him. Allen used both his thumbs to slip inside Kanda's hole, while his tongue moistened the tight entrance. He widened Kanda's ass cheeks more and slipped his index finger and middle finger in to replace his thumbs. Kanda mewled sweetly when his fingers hit up in that bundle of nerve inside him. It had him seeing stars. He teased Kanda's prostate, loving the sounds he made when he hit the spot at a certain angle. The sounds had his cock burning with need.

He pulled back, slipping his fingers from Kanda's entrance. When Kanda gave a low whine he smirked. "No worries hun, I'm gonna fill you up real good." He got on his knees and positioned his cock at Kanda's entrance. Without warning he plunged in. Stars danced around his vision when he entered. Kanda was so fucking _tight_. "You're tight…as always."

"Aaaaaaahhhhh….ngh…" moans poured from Kanda's mouth in torrents. He arched his back in pleasure when Allen made a well aimed hit to his prostate. His knees bucked but Allen held him firmly by the hip as he fucked him good and _hard_.

Allen gripped Kanda's hair and used it to pull his head up. He ran his hand through the long raven tresses, jerking his hip back and forth. Pleasure thrummed throughout his body, but he wanted more. He gripped Kanda's hips and gave a powerful thrust that almost had Kanda spiraling over the edge. His speed only escalated as he fucked Kanda raw.

Drool dribbled down Kanda's chin and his eyes were shut in pure bliss. His eyes were shut tight as Allen's speed didn't relent. That was how he loved it. He loved it when Allen mixed making love with plain hardcore fucking. He didn't want to be treated gently and that was what Allen was giving him. The kind of hard fuck that he wanted.

The tug in his stomach got more urgent. It was the telltale signal of his orgasm. He was so close. So fucking _close_. And Allen was too by the way his thrust became rushed and frantic. Allen's tug on his hair tightened and with one hard thrust on his unguarded prostate he couldn't hold it back. He gave a loud growl-like moan when he ejaculated, spraying his seeds all over the bed. His body unconsciously clamed down on Allen's cock and he too blew his seeds after a few more frenetic thrusts.

Kanda collapsed on the bed completely spent. Allen hovered above him and pulled out, his semen seeped out slowly from Kanda's ass. He panted as he tried to regain his breath.

"I was right…" he said after a while. A smile tugged his lips. "Doing it with your hair out is so much better."

Kanda who had begun to close his eyes jerked awake. He remembered about Allen's weird fetish and glared up at the white haired exorcist.

"What was that now?" his glare only darkened when he realized that Allen was playing with his hair. He slapped the hand away and got up to get away from the pervert. "You stupid long hair loving perverted freak." There was a slight limp in his steps as he reached for his innocence Mugen.

Allen eyes widened when he realized what Kanda was about to do. "No Kanda…wait!"

Kanda ignored him and brought Mugen to his hair, slicing almost everything off. He knew it would grow longer when it finally grew back but for now he wanted to spite Allen. When he was done, his hair resembled how he had it when he was nine. He looked down at the ground with a snort. Allen was there sobbing pitifully over the remains of his hair.

"How could you just cut it like that?" Allen gripped the detached strands with a sad look on his face. "Your poor beautiful long hair, gone. Its really a pity, Lenalee's hair is now short too. Ah where will I see long hair again?"

When Kanda heard Lenalee's name from Allen's mouth he got even more pissed off. He didn't like that his so called lover got turned on by long hair. It pissed him off even more.

"You can stay there with you _precious_ long hair. I'm gone!" Kanda turned to storm out of his room but then realized he was still naked. He grabbed up a shower robe, thinking of taking a well needed shower.

"What is this?" there was a sly smile on Allen's lips. "Is Kanda jealous of his own hair?"

A blush crossed Kanda's face but he didn't answer. Instead he hurried out the room, slamming the door closed with a loud bang. Allen's smile brightened and he got up. Sure he'd miss Kanda's long hair but it would grow back eventually, right. And luckily for Allen, eventually was a week from now. Since Kanda was a second exorcist his hair would take little or no time to grow back. Needless to say Allen would be very content when that time came around.

~ AK ~ AK ~ AK ~ AK ~ AK ~ AK ~ AK ~

 **The End**

A/N: ah I didn't like how it ended…." I'm gonna tweak it up a bit before I post this. But other that that, I hope you guys liked it~! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think~! ^.~

P.s also…I'm looking for a full-time beta anyone interested PM me k…as you can see I tend to skip out a few things cause I read by what's in my head. I might not see something wrong when I'm reading it over because I see it as perfect in my mind…yeah I know I can't spot my own mistakes…that's why I need help…pwetty pwease –puppy dog look– _help_!

*edit* at the last minute I decided to change the name of the fic from 'Hair Fetish' to 'Trichophilia.' Bear in mind both terms mean the same thing: Allen gets aroused by long hair. Trichophilia is just the scientific term for it.

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
